Powerful
by jammiedodgersandbowties
Summary: They took each other higher to infinity, their love was energy, it was passion, and it was power. 11/Clara.


Hello all! This is based off the song 'Powerful' by Ellie Goulding and Tarrus Riley. I absolutely love this song and I thought that it fit perfectly for a 11/Clara love story, so enjoy!

* * *

' _Oh my my my, what you do to me  
Like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea  
From the very first time we loved  
From the very first time we touched  
Walking on wires and power lines  
When you put your body on top of mine  
Every time that you lift me up  
To the heaven and stars above.'_

Clara sat in the console chair staring over at the Doctor, he was tinkering with the buttons and wires again. She couldn't stop staring at him, he had been doing crazy things to her lately. She didn't want to stop staring at him.

He continued to swap between his mouth and his hand for the place of his sonic screwdriver as he both tinkered and talked to her, he had never been good at multi-tasking.

"Are you nearly done Doctor?" Clara asked then, he had been working on the TARDIS for hours.

As he went to speak, the sonic screwdriver dropped out of his mouth and rolled down to her and she giggled, he had forgotten it was in his mouth and not in his hand.

He stopped and looked over at Clara with a light chuckle. "Almost." he replied. "I just need to do one more bit of work, but I need the sonic screwdriver." he said.

Clara picked it up and held it out to him and the Doctor walked over to her with a smile on his face. The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of her hand, his hand first lingering on hers. She smiled back at him, and blushed deeply. He then let go of her hand and took the screwdriver.

"Give me five." he said and placed the screwdriver back into his mouth, tongue twirling around it. He then spun around and walked back over to the main control system.

Clara's eyes followed him and she took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. She was falling more and more in love with him each and every moment, and every touch was not nearly enough. He gave her the heaven and the stars and it still wasn't enough, she wanted more. The Doctor did too.

' _O lord of mercy  
I'm begging you, please  
I'm feelin' drained  
I need love  
You charge me up  
Like electricity  
Jumpstart my heart  
With your love.'_

The Doctor slid out of the trolley from underneath the controls. He wiped a pile of sweat off of his forehead before hopping up. "I'm think I need a shower before we do anything else." the Doctor said.

Clara was still sitting on the console chair and she nodded. "Okay." she said, giving him a small smile.

"Another ten then." he chuckled before walking off.

Once he was gone Clara stood to her feet and walked off to her room to fix her makeup and hair in case they were going anywhere. She felt drained as she walked to her room, drained from all the thoughts that were of the Doctor.

The Doctor was in the shower and let the water run over him, closing his eyes. He was thinking of Clara too.

He needed her love.

She needed his love.

They both knew.

They both were yet to ignite the spark to power them.

' _There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful.'_

As Clara walked down the halls after fixing herself up the Doctor opened his bathroom door and bumped right against her. She spun around, surprised as his hands moved immediately to her lower waist. He was only in a towel.

"Sorry about that." the Doctor said softly, red appearing on his cheeks.

Clara's cheeked changed to a bright pink now, almost matching his blush. She had never seen him in a towel. He was so enchanting that she just had to draw closer. Her hair fell in front of her eyes and the Doctor moved it behind her ear, tucking it gently with his fingers.

"It's okay." She finally let out, in a soft, small whisper.

There was so much energy between the two, so much power, the sparks were igniting with and without consent, and neither of them were too concerned.

' _I couldn't leave if I wanted to  
Cause something keeps pulling me back to you  
From the very first time we loved  
From the very first time we touched  
The stroke of your fingers  
The scent of you lingers  
My mind running wild  
With thoughts of your smile  
Oh, you gotta give me some  
Or you could give it all  
But it's never enough, no.'_

The Doctor's hands were still around Clara's waist and she was still against him. She didn't want to leave, and, she probably couldn't have even if she had wanted to in the moment. His hands were firm around her.

It had only been moments since they had been against each other, but it had felt like so much more, delicate and passionate time passing by.

Clara's hair untucked again from her ear and fell back to her face and she giggled. The Doctor chuckled with her. She went to tuck it back behind her ear and at the same time the Doctor did too, their hands touching each other's. They both smiled at each other and Clara bit down at her lip, so that her smile didn't grow anymore. Her cheeks were already aching.

The Doctor's mind ran wild, her smile was so beautiful. He was so close to her that he could even smell her scent, she smelt of vanilla and a sweet floral all in one. It was wonderful.

The Doctor was edging for something to happen, but he knew he had to take the first step. He would take the first step. Clara was waiting for him too, impatiently. They both knew something was there, and, it was more than just a feeling.

He gave her the heaven and the stars above, but it wasn't enough. He could give her all the universe and it wouldn't be enough, he could give her it all and it still wouldn't be enough. She just wanted him. He felt the same, he just wanted her and all of her.

' _There's an energy  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful  
I can feel it  
When you hold me  
When you touch me  
It's so powerful_

 _I can feel it_  
 _When you hold me_  
 _When you touch me_  
 _It's so powerful_  
 _There's an energy_  
 _When you hold me_  
 _When you touch me_  
 _It's so powerful_  
 _I can feel it_  
 _When you hold me_  
 _When you touch me_  
 _It's so powerful_  
 _I can feel it_  
 _When you hold me_  
 _When you touch me_  
 _It's so powerful.'_

"Clara." the Doctor finally spoke, but his voice was soft and calm.

"Doctor." she replied looking up at him.

He met her eyes now too.

They could both feel it more than ever now.

"Clara." he said again, this time a little louder. "I want you Clara, I want all of you." he whispered the last part now. "I want to give you everything, I want to give you all of me." he spoke again.

Clara bit down on her lip, staring straight into her eyes. She let go of the firm grip her teeth had down on her lip and smiled at him widely. She shook her head, moving her arms to around his neck. "I don't want everything." she whispered. "I just want all of you."

The Doctor moved his hands to her back and pushed his lips against hers fervently. She sunk into his touch and kissed him back passionately.

The two were ignited, they were so powerful.

 _'When you hold me in your arms  
Burns like fire and electricity  
When you're close I feel the sparks  
Takes me higher to infinity.'_

The Doctor's arms closed around Clara's chest as she turned on the side of his bed. Their breaths both evened out as they settled down, cuddled up closely together.

They were a burning fire of passion and electricity, they had been together, they were together, and it was madness.

It was energy.

It was passion.

It was power.

The Doctor nuzzled Clara's neck gently and placed a small kiss to it. She shivered as the sparks of fire and electricity ran throughout her body.

She turned to face him and he re-adjusted his arms. She cuddled into him and looked up into his eyes. He looked back into hers. She reached up to touch his face, and cupped his cheek gently before closing her eyes exhausted from today's events. He placed a small kiss to the palm of her hand before placing it against her bare body.

Her touch made him feel sparks too. He closed his eyes then too.

They took each other higher to infinity.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
